Red Rose Comedy
by Advi
Summary: A reason to be careful around red roses with pull me signs on it!


Hi everyone! I'm back with this short little parody. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and by the way, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are a couple in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Sunrise, Viz, Shogakukan and Rumiko Takahashi do.

**Red Rose Comedy**

Kagome: Hey you two, next week is Sango's birthday!

Inuyasha: So?

Sesshoumaru: Really?

Kagome: Yes, and we should get her a present.

Inuyasha: Why?

Sesshoumaru: Is Miroku throwing a party?

Kagome: Yup, and we're invited of course!

Inuyasha: So I definitely have to get Sango something?

Kagome: (narrows eyes) Ye-e-e-e-es... (Dark aura emerges around Kagome)

Inuyasha: (gulp) She's scary when she does that...

Sesshoumaru: (leaves room for own safety)

----------------------------------------------------------------

(AT THE SHOPPING COMPLEX)

Inuyasha: Oi, where's Kagome?

Sesshoumaru: The perfume department. She's getting Sango a gift there.

Inuyasha: Oh... (looks at Sesshoumaru holding a mug) Are you going to get Sango a mug?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, you can't have too many of them.

Inuyasha: Oh come on, get her a better gift, you can afford it.

Sesshoumaru: Imbecile, this is a safe gift for me. Anything more expensive and Miroku will get jealous, anything finer than this and Kagome will become suspicious.

Inuyasha: Does Kagome have a reason to be suspicious?

Sesshoumaru: Unlike with you no. But humans are impossible creatures, hence my caution.

Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNLIKE WITH ME?

(Everyone in around the store stares at the two silver haired brothers)

Sesshoumaru: Keep your voice down imbecile.

Inuyasha: Hey you calling me stupid?

Sesshoumaru: (ignores Inuyasha and walks to the counter)

Inuyasha: (walks towards Sesshoumaru but stops when he passes by a vase with artificial red roses in it) Hmm... 5 bucks.

(Inuyasha picks one and lines up behind Sesshoumaru at the counter)

Sesshoumaru: (Looks at the rose in Inuyasha's hand) Are you sure that is the gift you wish to purchase?

Inuyasha: Yeah...

Sesshoumaru: I suggest something else.

Inuyasha: Keh! Yeah right... this is the cheapest thing in here. I ain't buying anything over 10 bucks!

Sesshoumaru: Fine... it should prove interesting when you give that to her.

Inuyasha: You're damn weird you know that!

----------------------------------------------------------

(SANGO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY)

Sango: Oh thank you so much for coming, everyone!

Kagome: Happy Birthday Sango! (the two hug) Here's something for you!

Sango: Ohhh... Kagome-chan you shouldn't have!

Inuyasha: Wha... you mean I didn't have to buy her anything?

Kagome: (Turns around and gives Inuyasha a glare of death)

Sesshoumaru: Idiot...

Miroku: Oh thank you for coming, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Inuyasha: Oii! I'm here too!

Miroku: Hey, Inuyasha long time no see!

Sesshoumaru: Happy returns of the day. (Gives his present to a surprised Sango)

Sango: Oh thank you very much.

Sesshoumaru: (goes to stand by Kagome and wraps his arm around her waist)

Inuyasha: Oi Sango, this is for you. (Hands rose to Sango)

Sango: Oh... er... thank you Inuyasha. (see's something poking out of the rose)

Inuyasha: (notices that Sango is staring at the rose) Something wrong?

Sango: Umm... Inuyasha does the rose do a special trick?

Inuyasha: I don't know...

Sesshoumaru: (smirks and buries his nose into Kagome's hair)

Miroku: Look there's a pull me sign on top of the rose.

Sango: Can I pull it, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Why you asking me? It's your present.

Sango: (pulls on the rose and it comes off the stalk and unravels into a red lacy panty)

Inuyasha: Gasp! (turns to stone)

Sango: Oh... wow... (blushes badly)

Miroku: (explodes into flames of jealousy)

Kagome: (mouth drops to the floor)

Sesshoumaru: (snickers into Kagome's hair)

Kagome: You knew what that rose would do didn't you?

Sesshoumaru: Indeed... however I did try to warn him.

Inuyasha: Err... Sango... I can explain.

Sango: (blushes)

Miroku: (grabs Inuyasha) Damn you Inuyasha! What do you think you're giving my woman?

Inuyasha: I can explain!

Kagome: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Sesshoumaru: Thoroughly.

Miroku: Explain hanyou, before I suck you into my Kazanna!

Inuyasha: Will you really suck your good friend in?

Sango: (looks at lacy panty) Oh my...

**THE END!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Thank you for taking your time to read this short little skit.

Leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
